The Little Punk Rocker
by Lanna07
Summary: OK this is a MG, I know shocker, but I wanted to write something different
1. The Little Rocker

Ok, I don't have a clue what this story will be about, but I am itching to write something. Lol I love to write, and I haven't written a story for a long time lol This story will be a M/G, shocker I know, I like L/G stories ok, but M/G stories are different and I felt like writing one lol

  


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Lizzie McGuire series, but I will be using a song or two in this story that I wrote, and yes, they are most definitely mine lol And I will be using characters based on real people in my life, but I won't put their real names

  
  


Miranda's P.O.V.

  


Hi, my name's Miranda Sanchez, but everyone calls me Randa. I have one best friend, his name is David Gordon, but everyone calls him Gordo. I did have another best friend named Lizzie, but, well that changed about a year ago.

  


Gordo was always telling Lizzie and I how we shouldn't care what people think, and his message finally got through, well to me anyways. I decided I didn't care what other people thought anymore, and my sense of style changed. I bought a pair converse high tops, and instead of wearing brands like Gap and Old Navy my favorite stores became places like Pac Sun and Wet Seal, and I bought an electric guitar, and soon enough I was being labeled as the little Punk Rocker. Isn't it ironic that I started dressing differently because I wanted to get away from the cliches and be different, and yet everyone puts me in a certain group anyway? 

  


Well, Lizzie decided she didn't want to have anything to do with me, and she joined the popular group, you know became best friends with Kate, started dating Ethan, became a cheerleader, and so on and so forth. Since Gordo was the one that told us we shouldn't care what other people think in the first place, he and I stayed best friends, and Lizzie kind of disowned him too. Gordo and I became a lot closer over the past couple years too.

  


So here we are, just me and Gordo on a Friday night at the movies, the same place we are every other Friday night. Another interesting turn my life took was that I transferred to an academy, so did Gordo. As you now, Gordo is pretty much a genius, and I make pretty good grades myself, so we both transferred to Hillridge Christian Academy. Here, people don't really put you in groups, there are no cheer leaders, no popular group, and Gordo's favorite part, off campus lunch. I have to admit the school is a whole lot smaller, there are only 35 people in the whole high school, but all the people in our class are pretty close. Gordo and I began coming here right after we graduated Jr. High. We still talked on the phone with Lizzie every night, but she started to drift away from us. That was probably part of the reason she stopped hanging out with us too. 

  


We're all Juniors, and the rest of the people in our class at H.C.A. have went to school together since like fourth grade. There are 12 people in our class, which consists of 11th and 12th grade. There names are Maria, Lindsay, Anne, Megan, Nicole, Shanna, Tina, Eric, Shane, Clay, and of coarse, me and Gordo. We all have very different personalities, Maria is one of the best players on the volleyball team and is the exact same height as me, Lindsay, me, and Megan all warm the bench together during volleyball games and Megan is a great artist, Anne and Shanna are both very good volley ball players and really tall, Shanna has blonde moments even though she has dark hair, Anne has the same birthday as me, Nicole is my cousin and she has the same sense of style as I do for the most part, Tina started going to H.C.A. this year and she is very good in math, Eric is the class goof ball and he and Lindsay go out at least once every year and then brake up and hate each other for a couple weeks then become friends again, Shane loves to hunt and remains silent most of the time, and Clay is 6 foot tall and sometimes has blonde moments even though he's a guy (he looks kind of like the dark haired guy from One Tree Hill that has the little girl named Jenny) and he dated my other cousin Melanie for a while earlier this year then went to the Junior Prom with Maria (which I don't blame him for cuz Melanie treated him like crap). All our personalities kind of fit together though, like a puzzle.

  


That's how my life is right now, but I'll keep you posted :)

  


(A/N) How was that for the first chapter? If you want to review, you can email me @ LeeAnnaR07@wmconnect.com, cuz my email address got changed so if you try to revciew, I won't get it. So feel free to email me. I will try to update on this story as often as possible, but I probably won't be able to update everyday. 


	2. The Trouble With Love

Well here's chapter 2! A large part of this story is based on my life and personal experiences. I hope you like it!

  


Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie McGuire characters, or Kelly Clarkson's song, "The Trouble With Love"

  


Miranda's P.O.V.

  


"Look Gordo! Snow!" I said excitedly, dancing around the parking lot of the movie theater. 

  


"Yay!" he sarcastically said pretending to get all giddy and happy like I was.

  


"I love the snow," I said, spinning around in circles. I opened my mouth and tried to catch a snow flake with my tongue.

  


Gordo's P.O.V.

  


There she stood, doing like she always did, finding the joy in the small things in life, like a simple snow flake. That's one of the qualities I love, I mean like about her. And the way she smiles when she solves a problem. And the way she sings. And the way she doesn't care what other people think. 

  


I will freely admit that I did have a crush on Lizzie in Jr. High, but I saw how naive she is and as you can see she gave up everything to be popular. Lizzie goes ga ga over the typical guy like Ethan. She is the complete opposite of Miranda. 

  


I mean think about it, Miranda had a chance to be popular back in like 7th grade, but she chose her friends instead. She dated Larry because she actually liked him a couple years ago, while Lizzie dated him because she felt sorry for him. With Miranda, I see things like a never have before, like the beauty in a simple snow flake.

  


"Gordo. Gordo... Gordo!"

  


"Huh? Oh what?"

  


"I've been saying your name for like the last ten minutes," she said, smiling from ear to ear.

  


"Sorry. I have an idea."

  


"What?"

  


"Let's go sledding" It had snowed the whole time we were in the theater, so it was a few inches deep.

  


"Are you crazy! It's like 10:30 at night! And we don't have any sleds." I smiled at her and popped open the trunk of my car. There were two new sleds, I had bought them a couple weeks ago, just in case it snowed. 

  


"Oh Gordo, you think of everything," she said, pretending to swoon.

  


"Don't forget my irresistible charm," I said, grinning proudly. She started laughing, I love it when she laughs. We got in the car and just as soon as I got ready to take off she quickly turned from looking out the window and looked at me.

  


"What about our parents, they won't know where we went. And it's dark out," she said quickly.

  


"Don't worry. I told your mom you were staying all night at my house, and my parents are gone to a convention all weekend."

  


"But what about it being dark out?"

  


"I can park my car at the top of Bran Hill and turn my head lights on. No worries."

  


We finally got to Bran Hill and I parked my car at the top. We grabbed the sleds out of the trunk, and Miranda started... running? What is she doing?

  


"I'll race you," she hollered over her shoulder, with a 'catch me if you can' grin.

  


"I'm gonna win!" She won, and we continued sledding, having a snow ball fight every few minutes, and playing snow ball tag for a couple hours. We got back in my car and started to head back to my house. The song that came over the radio, I could very much relate to.

  


_The trouble with love is_

_It can tear you up in side_

  


(Every day I hang out with Miranda, and I have to shove my feelings aside, it's like when I had a crush on Lizzie times about 500, I just liked Lizzie, I think I'm falling in love Miranda)__

  


_Make your heart believe a lie_

  


(Miranda could tell me Big Foot was out to get her and I'd protect her with my life)__

  


_It's stronger than your pride_

  


(I would put a turban on my head, dance around like a chicken and sing "Tooty Fruity" for her) __

  


_The trouble with love is_

_It doesn't care how fast you fall_

  


(It seems like someone suddenly put a spot light on her, and she is all I can see)

  


_And you can't refuse the call _

_See you've got no say at all_

You can say that again.

  


A/N What'd you think email and tell me at LeeAnnaR07@wmconnect.com

  
  



	3. Be My Romeo

Well here's the 3rd chapter! Ok, in case you guys got the wrong picture with Miranda's new style, she's not like a Goth or anything, think more like Peyton off of One Tree Hill, yeah I love One Tree Hill in case you didn't notice lol

  


Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie characters, or Suga Suga or Addicted or Don't Want You Back, but I do own the song , Be My Romeo

Miranda's P.O.V.

  


"No talking please," said Mrs. Criswell to the study hall class as she sat down behind her desk.

  


"I am so bored, I never thought I would wish the teachers would give us homework, just so I would have something to do during study hall," Miranda thought as she looked out the window. She looked over at Gordo, he was busy working on homework. Miranda suddenly came up with an idea for a song. Her and Gordo had started a band called Plunk, Miranda and Gordo played the guitar, Nicole played the drums, Melanie played the keyboard, and Gordo's cousin, and the rest of the band members' life long friend, Rob played the bass.

  


You could say they all had quite a history together, but that's a long story. To make a long story short, Melanie and Rob had a thing for each other for awhile, then Rob and Nicole had a thing for each other until Nicole started going out with a guy from school. Miranda, Gordo, and Rob's mothers had all been best friends since elementary school. The three had grew up together, but Miranda and Gordo were closer because Rob was four years older than them.

  


The band had rehearsal every Monday in Miranda's garage. She decided she would show them the song that night since it was Monday. She started thinking about other songs she liked. She like the song "Suga Suga", which came one the radio every time she was around Gordo and there was a radio around, she also liked the song "Addicted" (the one by Simple Plan), it reminded her of the time she was watching a Simple Plan concert on T.V. and she was singing along and bouncing up and down and Gordo walked in and saw her and started laughing at her, she liked the song "Don't Want You Back" it reminded her of Gordo also because they always joked about how the song was supposed to say a cuss word, and the radio would try to bleep it out, so it sound like, "_What I said, Don't mean SHHHH! now." _The songs that didn't remind her of Gordo made her wonder if he would like the song if he heard it, so virtually every song reminded her of Gordo in one way or another. This thought inspired her to write the song she would show to the band later.

  


Later at band practice......

  


Miranda's P.O.V.

  


"Look guys, I wrote a new song for the band, see what you think. It's called "Be my Romeo," I said. I walked over to the keyboard and played the basic chords to the song as I sang it. (A/N In case your trying to figure out how the tune goes, it's more upbeat)

  


_I sit here scribblin' in my notebook_

_Backpack's outside hangin' on my coat hook_

_In study hall with nothin' to study for_

_But I'm not bored_

  


_Cause I'm thinkin' of you_

_The way you do the things you do_

_To me, oh can't you see_

_You make me feel like Juliet_

_Will you be my Romeo?_

  


_This class keeps draggin' on_

_Longer than a classical song_

_You may think I'm doin' nothin'_

_But in my head, I'm thinkin' of somehtin'_

  


_I'm thinkin' of you_

_The way you do the things you do_

_To me, oh can't you see_

_You make me feel like Juliet_

_Will you be my Romeo?_

  


_Oh won't you be my Romeo?_

_Be my Romeo _

  


A/N What did you think? Did you like the song? I wrote it while I was sitting in study hall and I was really bored lol Email and tell me what you thought.


	4. The Rat, I Mean The Hamster

*I know I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy. lol It's volleyball season again, and I am a bench warmer lol But I am a varsity bench warmer lol:( SO anyway, on with the story. And the prank in this story really happened. We did it to my teacher on Friday. 

Chapter 4

Gordo's P.O.V.

"Look, isn't it cute?" Nicole asked us. She held up the rat looking hairball for the rest of us to see.

"What is it?" I asked looking at the rather, interesting, looking creature.

"An albino hamster," she replied, looking fondly at the rat looking hamster. It was all white except for its ears, which where dark gray, and it had bright red eye balls.

"Hey doesn't Mrs. Michael hate rats?" Eric asked. Oh great, he was up to something again, we all knew that look.

"Yeah..." Maria said.

"Ok, I'm going to put the rat,"

"Hamster!"

"Whatever, I'm going to put the *hamster* in the inside pocket of my jacket. Once we get upstairs for English class, Megan you're going to take Mrs. Michael out in the hall because you need to 'talk to her about something'. When you have her out of the room, I'll give the rat to Maria since she sits in the front row. Maria, you'll put the hamster in the pencil holder. After that, Randa, you cough three times really loud so Megan will know the hamster's in the pencil holder. Then, once Mrs. Michael is sitting at her desk, Gordo, you ask for a pencil. When she goes to grab a pencil, she'll grab the rat, err, hamster." 

"I gotta give it to you man, you're brilliant," Clay said.

"A real criminal mastermind," Lindsay said sarcastically.

In English Class...

"Mrs. Michael, can I talk to you out in the hall for a second?" Megan asked.

"Sure," Mrs. Michael and Megan walked out into the hall. As soon as the door closed, our plan was put into action. 

"Here take it," Eric said handing the hamster to Maria. "Put it in the pencil holder." As soon as Marie put it in the pencil holder, it climbed right back out and onto the teachers desk!

"It won't stay!" Maria hisses. "What do I do!"

"Put it in the box the books came in!" Eric said quickly, referring to the box that the books they were reading for their literature groups had came in.

"It's going to poop on me!" Maria exclaimed.

"Put it in the box!"

"It's in the box, it's in the box! Cough Randa, cough!"

" _Cough! Cough! Cough!_" (A/N I don't know how to write a cough lol) Miranda coughed loudly. Megan opened the door and Mrs. Michael walked in.

'Oh crap! I can't ask for a pencil if the rat thing's not in the pencil holder,' I thought. 

"All right class, let's talk about the new novel we will be reading, "Romiet and Julio," (A/N My fav book! No I didn't spell it wrong, it's a modern version of Romeo and Juliet lol) The teacher said as she walked to the front of the class room.

"Um! Mrs. Michael, don't you think it would be better to pass the books out first," I said quickly.

"Why?"

"I'm just um really excited to be, umm reading this book, and the sooner we get the books, the sooner I can start reading," I quickly replied. 

"I didn't know you were into romance novels Mr. Gordon?"

"Oh, yeah they're the best," I said, putting on a cheesy grin.

"Ok then, I guess I'll past the books out first." She walked over to the box and just as she reached to grab a book....

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, and the class burst out laughing. I have to admit, it was classic. Thankfully, Mrs. Michael has a sense of humor, so we didn't all get detention. 

*I know, I am really dragging this story out, but I will write more when I get time, and volley ball season is almost over:) SO review if you want to.

  
  



	5. Saide Hwakins

It has been forever since I updated this story. Then I got two new reviews from LongLiveTheD that inspired me to start writing again, so thanks LongLiveTheD. I'm gonna try to not drag this story out so much, so bear with me. lol Oh, and in the first chapter I said there are no cheerleaders, but I changed my mind. lol There are cheerleaders in this story now. lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or Relient K's song Sadie Hawkins Dance.

Chapter 5

Miranda's P.O.V.

The Sadie Hawkins Dance is this Friday. I want to ask Gordo, but that's way easier said than done. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I may just ask him if he wants to go as friends.

Gordo's P.O.V.

The Sadie Hawkins Dance is Friday. I wish Miranda would ask me.

_All the girls in the bathroom talking_

_Who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins?_

_My ears are burning but I kept on walking._

_Smile on my face and an air guitar rocking._

_Sadie Hawkins Dance and my khaki pants._

_There's nothing better._

_The girls ask the guys._

_It's always a surprise._

_There's nothing better_

_Baby, do you like my sweater?_

I past a group of girls all gathered around a locker talking and when I walked by they started giggling and whispering. There's only one problem, none of them are Miranda. If I wasn't going with Miranda I wasn't going with anyone.

_Sitting in the back of my next clap napping._

_Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping._

_Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing._

_I think I got a tan from the light in which I was basking._

I was walking down the hallway when I accidentally bumped into the quarter back of the football team, John.

"You think you can just push me around, or somethin', Gordon.?"

"No, it was just accident. Aren't you supposed to be throwing football, or chasing a cheerleader or something?" I replied. As soon as I saw the look on his face, I know that was definitely the wrong choice of words. I did the only thing I could think of, I ran. John ran after me down the hallway but I guess he decided I wasn't worth beating the crap out of or something cause after a couple minutes of running he just stopped and walked towards the cafeteria.

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating._

_I found a spot by the cheerleaders eating._

_The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating._

_I said, "That's one thing I won't be needing."_

_And since I'm rather smart and cunning,_

_I took off down the next hall running._

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning._

_She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking._

_You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"_

I stepped outside for some much needed air when I spotted Miranda across the parking lot.

"Hey," she called, waving me over.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Do you have a date for the dance on Friday?"

"Nope."

"I was just wondering if you might want to go with me?"

"Yeah! I mean, yeah, I love you , I mean I'd love to," I quickly replied. This was definitely going to be a dance to remember.

Miranda's P.O.V.

Did he say "I love you"? Yeah right, I wish. I really need to get me hearing checked. I was just gonna ask him as friends but he said yes before I could add the "as friends" part. Hey, if he wants to go as more than friends, that's perfectly fine with me! I have a feeling this is gonna be once dance I'll never forget. __

Review and tell me what you think!And in case you didn't read the top part, there are cheerleaders in this story now.__


End file.
